1. Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to smart electronic wearable devices, and more specifically, to smart electronic rings.
2. Background
Wearable electronic devices include smart watches, smart glasses, and the like. Such devices may be paired with a primary device (e.g., smart phones, processor computers, or other network connectable electronic devices), for communication with the primary device, or with other network devices through the primary device. Shortcomings of current wearable electronic devices include: requiring two hands to operate, short battery life due to rich display, limited input, limited output, substantial sizes, and the like.
For example, a smart watch may be a wearable electronic device configured to be worn on a wrist of a user. When the smart watch is worn on the wrist of one hand, a second hand is required to interact with a user interface of the smart watch, for user input. Accordingly, it can be inconvenient for a user to interact with the smart watch when the second hand is preoccupied. In addition, some smart watches and other wearable electronic devices tend to include rich display capabilities, such as relatively large or complex display screens, leading to shorter battery life.
Furthermore, some wearable electronic devices are provided with a limited input area or other limited input capabilities, thus limiting the number of operations or motions the user could perform for input. For example, the user may be limited to using fingers of one hand (the second hand) to interact with the smart watch worn on the wrist of the user's first hand. Accordingly, existing wearable electronic devices can have limited flexibility in allowing different input methods or gestures.
Moreover, wearable electronic devices generally have larger sizes than their counterpart conventional non-smart devices. For instance, the smart watch may be larger than a traditional watch.